


Fuzzies

by TaeKookiefeels



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookiefeels/pseuds/TaeKookiefeels
Summary: In which Jennie randomly confesses to being attracted to women





	Fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn't gross and awkward. Give it a chance. Lol.

"I like girls."  
  
Lisa blinks and stares at her friend for what feels like fucking forever, the mattress and sheets and comforter suddenly becoming too warm around her as her brain registers the bomb Jennie just dropped on her like it was nothing. They have been lying in Lisa's queen sized bed, talking and giggling for maybe an hour now—an hour that was just like any other hour. Nothing special happened. They aren't even tipsy. This is probably their billionth sleepover since their middle school days. They have been friends for nine whole years. They have been to hundreds of parties. They have gone on several vacations and road trips. They have drifted apart twice and come back around for each other both times. They've been _best_ friends for _nine_ years and watched each other go through several boyfriends. Lisa has talked Jennie through seven break ups, all guys, not one single female, not one girl crush, not one drunken make out at a party. Jennie has never given off any vibes. They change clothing in front of each other, in front of all of their other friends, and Lisa has never caught her staring. Jennie hasn't said or done one single thing in their entire friendship that has prepared Lisa for what she just said and it takes a moment for her to even process but Jennie waits patiently, lying on her side with her right arm tucked under Lisa's second pillow, long brown hair pushed off her face and fanned out behind her, brown eyes open and staring back at her like she just told Lisa she's bored and can't sleep. She waits. Not one sign of panic or even anticipation of Lisa's response. She's just fucking lying there with a foot of distance between them looking completely normal and Lisa is over here malfunctioning as she replays the confession over and over and over while she cycles for a response.  
  
Finally she forms a sentence, voice quiet and careful, "Like, exclusively?"  
  
Jennie tucks her lips in thought. "Maybe."  
  
Lisa stares blankly again blinking like an idiot because she can't really think right now, it's two in the morning and they were swimming all day today with some friends from the kinesiology department and they both showered at Lisa's place, got dressed for bed, passed out at like ten-thirty like a couple of middle aged kindergarten teachers and then woke up again about an hour ago. "What kind of girls?" Is what she comes up with.  
  
Jennie shoves the covers down to her slender waist, revealing her baggy white t-shirt that she cut so one sleeve hangs off her shoulder a little, neck and clavicles visible only in the moonlight—or maybe that's a street lamp. She places her left arm in front of her, hand sliding under the pillow. "Blondes. Girls who are good at things. Girls who make me laugh. Girls who are pretty."  
  
Lisa pushes the covers down as well, sighing in relief at the cool air and breathing a little easier now. "When did you realize?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"Like, now as in—"  
  
"A minute ago, after you said you feel like pop-tarts."  
  
"Oh." Lisa swipes her tongue over her lips quickly. That was literally the last thing she said and it has nothing to do with anything. "Do, uh, do pop-tarts turn you on?"  
  
Jennie smiles and giggles, a sound that has always been soothing. "The s'mores ones do. They're that good, my mouth is watering just thinking about them."  
  
Lisa laughs warmly and brushes her blonde hair out of her face. "You wanna get some?"  
  
Jennie sits up like she's late for anatomy and physiology lab, the covers flying off of her body and onto Lisa's head faster than it takes her to say, "Fuck yeah."  
  
Lisa gets up and follows her out of the bedroom and into the small apartment kitchen to retrieve a couple packages from the box in the freezer before turning on a light and sitting in Lisa's love seat facing each other, bare legs tangled and overlapping. They are both wearing their high school gym shorts and Lisa realizes she missed a spot shaving her right lower leg. Jennie feels it against her thigh as she bites into her pop tart.  
  
"Can I pet your fuzzies," she asks with her mouth full and Lisa chuckles. Jennie calls tons of things 'fuzzies'. Stuffed animals, loofahs, snags on sweaters, ear muffs, that feeling in your gut when you're crushing hard. It's cute.  
  
"Mmhm," Lisa chews and laughs again as Jennie's hand slides up and down the  inside of Lisa's shin.  
  
"The medial side of your tibia feels bumpy." She says after a few seconds and Lisa takes another bite of her pop tart as she reaches out with her own hand to feel where Jennie is feeling. Their hands brush lightly and Lisa's skin heats up as Jennie guides her hand gently. "Do you feel that?"  
  
Lisa tilts her head in curiosity. She never noticed before. "Yeah."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Lisa pokes it. "Yeah kinda."  
  
Jennie hums and talks with her mouth full again. "Wonder if it's shin splints."  
  
Lisa groans. "Oh perfect." They laugh and continue to munch on their early morning snack and it's quiet for a moment before Lisa decides to bring back the conversation from before. "So, are you gonna date girls now?"  
  
Jennie shrugs. "Maybe."  
  
Lisa smirks. "I still don't get the connection between pop tarts and you liking girls."  
  
Jennie gets very quiet, so quiet that Lisa can't even hear her breathing. "Nothing." She finally says. "It wasn't what you said. It was just," Jennie tucks her hair behind her ear and looks around the room in thought. "I was just looking at you."  
  
Lisa's eyes widen and she feels her heart rate pick up a little, lungs working a little harder than they need to be and Lisa laughs nervously in response to the blush crawling up her face. "What did I do?"  
  
Jennie laughs, seeming just as flustered as Lisa feels. "I don't know, you were just lying there looking flawless as usual and I was thinking about how Rose joked with you today and told Mark she was leaving him for you and I felt weird about it when she said it but I didn't know why."  
  
Lisa recalls the memory but doesn't remember noticing any odd behavior from Jennie but the girl has one hell of a good poker face. You have to as a nurse and with only a year left of schooling she pretty much has that down. Maybe that's why there haven't been any signs.  
  
Jennie takes another bite of her s'mores pop tart and places her hand back on Lisa's leg, tracing the thin line of failure on her shin. It feels nice. Always feels nice when Jennie touches her. She has a special energy about her that has always affected Lisa even when they first met in middle school when their shoulders brushed at their adjacent lockers. Lisa smiles at the memory before drawing her attention back to present day Jennie when she realizes her hand has stopped moving.  
  
Jennie is staring at Lisa's leg—or maybe her own hand on Lisa's leg—in silence, eyebrows tugged together in concentration.  
  
"You give me fuzzies." She finally says and Lisa's heart jumps so hard in her chest that her body is shaking momentarily.  
  
"I—" she struggles to find her words, almost too overwhelmed with _something_ to function. "You—I do?" She says breathlessly.  
  
Jennie finally looks up at her and makes eye contact. "Yeah."  
  
Lisa is practically frozen. "Are you sure it's fuz—"  
  
"I'm sure." She says confidently and Lisa thinks she actually might be getting fuzzies right now the way her heart strings pull and she feels stiff but she also feels like a big pile of jello.  
  
"You make me laugh." Jennie says. "You're good at things. You're pretty." Lisa watches Jennie’s eyes trail over her body and it gives her chills. The good kind.  
  
"I'm not a natural blonde, though." Lisa teases.  
  
Jennie smiles. "I don't think I specified."  
  
Lisa finds herself biting her bottom lip and they stare at each other for a long time, just looking at each other. Their knees, their shoulders, their hands, their noses, and Lisa finds it strange that Jennie looks the same as she did two months ago or even two seconds ago yet something is different now.  
  
"Do you want a glass of water?" Lisa offers, noticing how dry her throat is. Jennie nods and Lisa stands up and walks over to the refrigerator after pulling a couple plastic cups out from the dishwasher that needs to be unloaded and she scoops out some ice from the freezer before filling their cups with regular tap water and she hears Jennie shift off the love seat and pad over to wear she is. Lisa hands her a glass of water and they both drink, each of them gulping and practically chugging all of it before Jennie stifles a laugh and Lisa almost chokes holding back her chuckles at the loud gulping sounds. They look at each other as they set their cups down and start chuckling slightly, the laughter being contagious and catching them in fits of laughter and Lisa doesn't even know what is so funny but it's three in the morning so they are probably just delusional and sleep deprived and when Lisa suggests going back to bed Jennie just nods through her laughter and heads back into the bedroom.  
  
They tuck themselves in and Lisa doesn't notice until a minute later that they’re actually a lot closer than they were before they got up, so close that their arms are touching lightly and Lisa wants to press herself closer, wants to interlace their fingers like they sometimes do but isn't sure if they can still do that without it coming off a little differently. She wants to do it anyways.  
  
She closes her eyes and tries to sleep but there is too much adrenaline rushing through her and she thinks Jennie is going through something similar because Lisa suddenly feels her friend's leg brush against her own and her heart pounds in her chest. She takes a breath and opens her eyes to see Jennie looking at her with a soft gaze and she reaches forward, brushes Lisa's hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear and keeps her hand there around her neck, stroking affectionately and Lisa scoots a little closer so that their foreheads are almost touching. They just stare at each other, feeling comfortable and something else that Lisa isn't used to feeling with anyone but Jennie now that she really thinks about it and she realizes they have probably felt this way for a while now and just didn't realize.  
  
Lisa is starting to get antsy just lying here and finds herself slipping her top leg between Jennie's  and Jennie's hand moves from Lisa's neck to her upper arm, rubbing small circles into her skin with her thumb and Lisa inhales deeply as she takes her turn to comb Jennie's hair back, she too stopping at her neck but instead of moving to her arm she finds herself giving into her instincts and leaning in.  
  
Jennie lets out a quiet gasp as their lips brush lightly against each other and it's exhilarating to be this close yet this far from something neither of them have ever done before and it's Jennie who eventually takes the plunge and connects their lips.  
  
It's an unbelievably soft kiss, a different feeling holding a feminine face, having her nose brush against another feminine nose.  Everything is smaller and lighter and cool after the ice water and Lisa finds herself parting her lips and venturing forward from a simple kiss to a slightly more indulgent kiss, their lips slotting together over and over, quiet noises and breaths against each other's mouths and Lisa brings her hand down from Jennie's neck and slips it underneath her t-shirt and up her waist and again, everything is smaller and her movements are well contemplated and Jennie sighs and slides her thigh up to hook around Lisa's leg and this is so different from anything she has ever felt.  
  
Jennie's hand comes down to Lisa's hip and Lisa feels up the curves of her back, melting into the mattress with how heated it’s getting and Lisa surprises herself as she gets brave and tilts her head a little more and allows their tongues to glide freely against each other breathing harder, absolutely blissed out as she makes out with her best friend since middle school and she is so turned on right now she can't think straight and she feels up Jennie's thigh making her pelvis twitch forward slightly and Lisa has never had a girl grind against her hip in her life but she _loves_ it and she wants it to happen _again_ .  
  
Jennie pulls away for a brief moment and Lisa inhales stiffly as she pulls her shirt over her head and drops it on the floor and Lisa looks down at the breasts she has seen a hundred times but has yet to see them like _this_ and doesn't even hesitate before pulling her own tank top off and tossing it. They both stare at each other somewhat in shock before smiling and laughing lightly at how crazy this is because they know what is happening right now. They know what they are doing and neither of them have done anything like it before but they want to more than anything.  
  
Jennie pulls Lisa back into an amazing, heated, open mouthed kiss that blows Lisa's mind and makes her spine buzz with anticipation and she finds herself letting go and allowing herself to unwind and melt and re harden and go through it repeatedly, Lisa let's herself go with Jennie and it gives her a rush that she's sad she's been missing out on all this time.  
  
Lisa rolls on top of her, loving the new sensation of feeling her breasts pressed against another female chest and it's hot as she licks into her mouth and she slips a thigh between Jennie's legs and presses down, rocking up into her and it's when Lisa hears that first moan that she knows she is officially gay for this girl if no one else and Jennie's hands slide down Lisa's back and slip under her shorts and grope her ass cheeks hard and Lisa grins and whimpers softly against her mouth and grinds down into her hip again, this time for her own pleasure and Jennie bites Lisa's bottom lip, a hand fisting up into her hair and Lisa moves down to kiss her jaw, her neck, her perfect collarbones and she's on complete autopilot now, doesn't even need to think about what to do next before her tongue is playfully darting out over one of Jennie's nipples, causing her to tighten her grip in Lisa's hair and she wants her to grip tighter and pull harder and sucks it into her mouth, loving the hitch in her friends breath as she runs her tongue over the hard nub over and over again, giving the same treatment to the other side and then coming back up to kiss her on the mouth again and Jennie immediately slides Lisa's shorts down and Lisa kicks them off before helping Jennie wiggle out of hers and they smile and giggle as they crash into each other again, kissing each other everywhere and rolling around on the bed, taking turns being on top and Jennie breaks the kiss once Lisa is on her back. She crawls down, kissing her stomach, her hip bones and looking up at her cautiously as she tugs at the black lace covering her valuables and Lisa thinks they both have the same thought. They got lucky this is happening the same day they had prepared to be wearing skimpy bikini bottoms and they are in their rare and hairless form at the moment and they both laugh as they telepathically high five and Lisa lifts her pelvis as Jennie slides her panties off as well as her own hot pink ones, dropping them both on the floor.  
  
Lisa is already hot and panting and holds an arm out for her friend to come back and lie on top of her and she is so _soft_ , their skin only sticking now due to how muggy the bedroom is getting. Jennie's silky hair falls forward against Lisa's cheek and they laugh as they try to keep it all on one side of her face.  
  
They can feel how wet they are at this point, no fabric to contain it and Jennie swallows thickly in what Lisa recognizes as a nervous tick of hers so she takes the lead and starts trailing her hand down her friend's pelvis and lets out a stiff exhale as she slides her fingers down her clit, rubbing there a few times and watching Jennie tremble slightly before sliding further down and spreads her natural lubricant around her entrance to ease past the skin before pressing two fingers inside of her.  
  
Jennie moans and rocks down on Lisa's right hand and brings her own hand down between Lisa's legs and the blonde gasps and moans, lifting her pelvis instinctually and pressing her low back down as she rocks into Jennie's hand, simultaneously rubbing her sensitive walls and they both are breathing heavily, letting out sigh after moan after whimper and they don't tease, working each other up with firm strokes, concentrating on each other's g-spot, soaking each other's hand and thighs and sliding against each other and Lisa uses her free hand to push Jennie's sweat slicked bangs out of her eyes and cupping her face, somehow managing words through her own moaning.  
  
"S'that good, babe?"  
  
Jennie nods and let's out a high pitched and breathless, "Yeah, shit."  
  
"Oh god," Lisa breathes out and closes her eyes as Jennie starts sucking and nibbling on her neck, feeling the warmth spread through her body and her wrist is killing her but it's so fucking worth it and she feels her orgasm building and tells Jennie to slow down and when she does it sends her over the edge, her throat catching her breath as she arches off the mattress, body and legs trembling as Jennie crawls down and presses her tongue to her clit, riding her through a long orgasm sucking her into her mouth and Lisa let's out a broken cry as she bucks her hips up slightly and she comes down shaking everywhere but not enough to keep her from sitting up and putting her friend on her back again, going down on her to finish her, reaching up and groping one of her breasts as she lets out a high pitched moan fisting into her hair and pressing her down harder and Lisa smiles as she feels her hot walls contract and she _feels_ her come and it's one of the best feelings ever knowing that she made it happen.  
  
They lie there on their backs, motionless on the bed for a while just catching their breaths before Jennie finally breaks the silence.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
Lisa looks over at her and smirks. "Yeah?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Jennie laughs and Lisa crawls up to her on the bed and kisses her before lying down again. Jennie suddenly gasps. "Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lisa, our pop tarts."  
  
They laugh and Lisa groans and stretches out her arm, palm to the ceiling, and uses her other hand to stretch her fingers back. "Honestly I'm more worried about my hand being permanently stuck in a claw position."  
  
Jennie bursts out laughing and copying the stretch. "Oh god, you know my texts are gonna be all fucked up tomorrow using my left hand. Good thing I didn't finger you with both or I'd be fucking useless."  
  
Lisa snorts. "You'd be walking around with little praying mantis hands, like—" Jennie lifts her head to see Lisa wave hook hands around and make a weird sound that sounds closer to a pterodactyl than anything and starts laughing again.  
  
"How the fuck is that supposed to be a praying mantis, you sound like you're from Alien vs Predator."  
  
Lisa lets out a boisterous laugh and rolls onto her stomach and Jennie rolls into her side. They both openly admire each other and Jennie extends her top foot out to stroke Lisa's leg with her ankle. The blonde giggles and army crawls until she is face to face with her best friend and rubs their noses together. "I liked that."  
  
Jennie laughs and acts like she's going to bite her nose off. "Me too."  
  
Lisa bites her bottom lip and stares at the brunette's lips for a moment until Jennie sees and leans in first. This time it's a long sated kiss, slow and deep and Lisa eventually can't stop herself from smiling and her friend giggles.  
  
"I'm trying to have a post sex make out, would you please stop grinning like a damn idiot..."  
  
The comment only makes her laugh harder, snorting again and then laughing because she snorted. "Oh my god, my laugh sometimes..."  
  
Jennie chuckles. "It's cute. You're cute." Lisa blushes and looks down and Jennie is quiet for a moment.  
  
Lisa looks back up again and seems to be contemplating. "This came out of fucking nowhere Jennie, what the hell."  
  
The brunette laughs and thinks for a moment before coming up with some kind of rebuttal. "I hated all of your boyfriends."  
  
Lisa's mouth gapes open. "What?! No you didn't, what about Taehyung?"  
  
"Nope. Hated him."  
  
"Jungkook?"  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Yoongi. You told me you liked Yoongi."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Oh my god, Jennie." She laughs. "Jimin?"  
  
"He was the worst one."  
  
Lisa frowns. "Why?"  
  
Jennie tucks her lips in thought. "Looking back on it now I think because you liked him the best." She laughs and smiles. "I think I may have had a crush on you this whole damn time, Lisa."  
  
The blonde grins widely and kisses her, pulling her down on top of her and rolling onto her back and Jennie growls playfully.  
  
Lisa smirks at the growl. "You gonna eat me?"  
  
Jennie grabs the bed sheets and pulls them up over their exposed bodies and leaves the comforter on the floor. She leans down and carefully takes Lisa's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently and letting it go and Lisa is giving Jennie her full attention. "Do you want me to?"  
  
Lisa gazes up at her friend of nine years with warmth and smiles lightly, her hands coming up to weave into her long brown hair, pushing it off of her face so she can see her properly. She guides them into a lazy and satisfying kiss, sleep beginning to take over. "Please."

Jennie smiles and brushes her nose against her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. Lisa releases her friend’s hair in favor of interlacing one of their hands together, the other hand flattening against her own forehead as Jennie disappears under the covers, and Lisa closes her eyes, feeling like she’s high on the sweetest drug as she arches up toward the ceiling, lips falling open with a soft breath.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this than thank you so much and I hope you liked it! <3333 comments and feedback is life


End file.
